Blast From The Past Part 6 The HalfBlood Prince
by Lotr030201
Summary: When the younger versions of Molly and Arthur come to the present time, they end up having to help Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and end up getting into more trouble then they ever imagined. Part 6 of my BFTP series! Only 1 left! OMG! I thought I'd never get this far! 8O
1. A Pleasent Surprise

A/N: Just a reminder: Whenever I say 'Bill' I'm talking about baby Bill, not grown Bill. Confusing, I know, but hey. It's a story. :P Lol I love you guys!

Chapter One

Molly had been putting videos of herself singing up onto YouTube. People had been giving her very positive reviews. Her latest was Cry. She didn't know the actual singer. She only knew the Glee version that Rachel sang. Bill seemed to like it. Whenever Molly sang he gurgled. She walked downstairs and heard, "Hedwig."

"There's no—wait, what?" Molly asked. Ginny looked at her and pointed.

"Hedwig." She repeated. She ran to the stairs. "Mum?"

"What the fuck, man?" Molly muttered. She walked up to the cage and pointed her finger at Hedwig. "How did you get here?" Hedwig cocked her head. "Don't cock your head at me."

"Ginny, what is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked from above.

"I was only wondering when Harry got here." Ginny said.

"What? Harry? Harry who?"

"Harry Potter, of course."

"I think I'd know if Harry Potter was in my house, wouldn't I?"

"His trunk's in the kitchen, and his owl."

"No, dear, I seriously doubt that."

Hedwig chirped. "Hedwig." Molly said, crossing her arm. They heard footsteps.

"Harry?" Ron asked from above. "Did someone say "Harry"?"

"Me, nosy. Is he up there with you?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not, I think I'd know if my best friend was in my room, wouldn't I?"

"Is that an owl I heard?" Hermione asked appearing higher than Ron.

"You haven't seen him, have you?" Ginny asked. "Apparently he's wondering about the house."

"Really?"

"Really." Said a voice.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone ran to him, but Ginny reached him first. She hugged him and then the two pulled away.

"Harry!" Hermione said, and hugged him. Ron and Molly hugged him next.

"What a lovely surprise." Mrs. Weasley said, and hugged him last. "Why didn't you let us know you were coming?"

"I didn't know. Dumbledore."

"Oh, that man! But then, what would we do without him?" they all saw Ron touch Hermione's cheek.

"Got a bit of toothpaste." He said.

```~~~LATER~~~```

They had a small fire going. Harry looked at Molly, who was holding Bill. He now had a small tuft of hair on his head. "Where's Arthur?"

"Working." Molly answered, sighing. "He wouldn't let our older versions take care of our son, so Mr. Weasley let him be an apprentice in his Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department during the summer."

"I bet he loves that." Harry smiled. Molly smiled weakly.

"He does."

"So when did you get here?" Harry looked at Hermione..

"A few days ago," Hermione answered. "Though for a while I wasn't sure I was coming."

"Mum sort of lost it last week." Ron explained. "Said Ginny, Arthur, Molly and I had not business going back to Hogwarts. That it's too dangerous."

"Oh, come on." Harry said.

"She's not alone." Hermione snapped. "Even my parents, and they're Muggles, know something bad's happening."

"Anyway, Dad stepped in, told her she was being barmy and it took a few days, but she came around."

"But this is Hogwarts we're talking about. It's Dumbledore. What could be safer?"

"There's been a lot of talk recently that Dumbledore's got a bit old."

Molly covered Bill's ears and said, "No shit?" and then held the infant securely again.

"Rubbish!" Harry said. "He's only... What is he?"

"Hundred and fifty? Give or take a few years." Ron remarked. They all began laughing.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

They were at Fred and George's joke shop.

"Step up! Step up!" the twins said.

"We've got Fainting Fancies!" announced Fred.

"Nosebleed Nougats!" George announced.

"And just in time for school—"

"—Puking Pastilles!" they walked over to a kid who was turning green.

"Into the cauldron, handsome." They said, and handed him a cauldron. Harry and Arthur wandered to a shelf.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder." Harry said.

"A real money spinner, that one." George said.

"Handy if you need to make a quick getaway." Said Fred and tossed Harry and Arthur a rock. They walked over to Molly, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Hello, ladies." The twins said.

"Love potions, eh?" George asked. Fred flicked Molly's out of her hand. She looked at him and he smirked.

"Yeah, they really do work." He added. Molly picked it back up and Fred flicked it again.

"Then again, the way we hear it, sis, you're doing just fine on your own."

"Meaning?" Ginny asked.

"Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?"

"Yeah, she is. It's on her Facebook page." Molly said.

"Shut up." Ginny whispered. "It's none of your business." Ginny left.

"How much for this?" Ron asked approaching the twins.

"Five Galleons." They answered.

"How much for me?"

"Five Galleons."

"I'm your brother."

"Ten Galleons."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go."

The five left the shop.

"How are Fred and George doing it? Half the Alley's closed down." Hermione wondered.

"Fred reckons people need a laugh these days." Ron explained.

"I reckon he's right." Harry agreed.

"Oh, no." Hermione said. Ollivander's was closed down. Molly's shoulders sagged.

"Man." She said. Arthur shook his head.

"Bummer." He put his arm around her.

"Everyone got their wands from Ollivander's." Hermione said. They walked in. Ron noticed something.

"Harry?" he said. "Is it me, or do Draco and Mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?"

The others walked up and saw Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy looking around. They followed them. Someone was talking to a wall. The mother and son walked into a shop. The five friends climbed onto a roof, and looked inside the shop. They ducked down and then the window was covered.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Molly asked.

"I don't know." Harry answered. They climbed down.


	2. First Day of SchoolSixth Year Style

Chapter Two

They were on the train.

"So what was Draco doing with that weird looking cabinet? And who were all those people?" Ron asked.

"Don't you see? It was a ceremony, an initiation." Harry answered.

"Stop it, Harry." Hermione said. "I know where you're going with this."

"It's happened. He's one of them."

"One of what?" Ron asked.

"Harry is under the impression Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater." Hermione said.

"You're barking. What would You-Know-Who want with something like Malfoy?"

"Well, then what's he doing in Borgin and Burkes? Browsing for furniture?"

"It's a creepy shop. He's a creepy bloke."

"Look, his father is a Death Eater. It only makes sense. Besides, Hermione saw it with her own eyes."

"I told you, I don't know what I saw."

"I need some air." Harry got up, grabbed something from the shelf, and left. Molly shook her head.

"This is ridiculous. Malfoy doesn't have the _guts_ to be a Death Eater. I know what they are capable of. Trust me, Malfoy is a wimp."

"You know that and I know that, but—" Arthur started.

"But Harry seems to think Malfoy has the balls to become a Death Eater. Trust me. He doesn't." Hermione said.

```~~~LATER~~~```

The train stopped. The four got out of the compartment.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's probably already on the platform." Ron said. "Come on."

They walked out and saw that their stuff was being looked through.

"What's this about?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. Just go along with it." Arthur said. There were two men standing there watching them. Molly jumped back.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Don't worry. He'll be here in a minute." Ron said, and ate some more Jell-O. Hermione hit him a few times with her book.

"Will. You. Stop. Eating?" she asked. "Your best friend is missing!"

"Oi. Turn around, you lunatic." Ron told her. Harry walked in with Luna, blood on his face.

"He's covered in blood again." Ginny said. "Why is it he's always covered in blood?"

"Looks like it's his own this time."

"He looks like hell." Arthur said. Harry sat down with them.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked. "What happened to your face?"

"Later. What have I missed?" Harry asked, holding a napkin to his face.

"Sorting Hat urged us all to be brave and strong in these troubled times." Ron said. "Easy for it to say, huh? It's a hat, isn't it?"

"Very best of evenings to you all." Dumbledore said, and everyone shut up. "First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn. Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master."

People clapped.

"Then... Now I'm confused." Molly said.

"He taught when we were here. Lily was his favorite. Or at least, one of his favorites. Remember?" Arthur said.

"I know. But who's gonna teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Meanwhile," Dumbledore said. "The post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape."

"Oh shit." Both Molly and Arthur said at the same time. The Slytherin table went crazy.

"Now, as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man, who, like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle." People began murmuring. "Today, of course, he's known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon is you. Just something to think about. Now, off to bed. Pip-pip."

"That was cheerful." Ron said, sarcastically.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

Harry, Molly, Arthur, and Ron were in the hallway.

"History of Magic is upstairs, ladies, not down!" McGonagall said. She saw someone go into a room. "Mr. Davies! Mr. Davies! That is the girl's lavatory!"

The four teens started laughing.

"Potter." McGonagall said.

"Oh, this can't be good." Harry said, and left his three friends.

```~~~LATER~~~```

The four were walking to Potions.

"I don't wanna take Potions." Ron grumbled. "There's Quidditch trials coming up. I need to practice."

They walked into Potions.

"...Attention to detail in the preparation is the prerequisite of all planning." Slughorn said. He turned around and saw the four walk in. "Ah. Harry, my boy, I was beginning to worry. We've brought someone with us, I see."

"Ron Weasley, sir." Ron said.

"Molly Prewett, professor."

"Arthur Weasley, sir."

Ron looked at him. "Copy-cat." He said. Arthur smirked. "But we're dead awful at Potions, menaces, actually. So, we're gonna—"

"Nonsense, we'll sort you out." Slughorn said. "Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out."

"Uh, sorry sir, but I haven't actually got my book yet, nor has Ron, Molly, and Arthur."

"Not to worry, get one from the cupboard. Now, as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?" Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss...?"

"Granger, sir."

Harry opened the cupboard. There were four books left. Arthur and Molly grabbed two of the newer ones, and went over to where the class was. Hermione continued.

"That one there is Veritaserum. It's a truth telling serum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. It's terribly tricky to make. And this is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example, I smell...freshly mown grass, and new parchment, and spearmint toothpaste." She went back to the class.

"Now, Amortentia doesn't create actual love. That would be impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. And for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Slughorn covered the cauldron.


	3. The Cursed Package

Chapter Three

"Sir?" a girl piped up. "You haven't told us what's in that one." She nudged her head to a small container.

"Yes," Slughorn said "What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as—"

"Liquid luck." Hermione said.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Liquid luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all of your endeavors succeed. At least, until the effects wear off. So this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death—"

"Oh, dear God." Arthur muttered.

"—the recipes for which can be found on page 10 of your books. I should point out, however, only once did a student manage to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all. Let the brewing commence."

Everyone went to their stations and began to do what they needed to. They were all following the instructions, except for Harry who had crushed his ingredient and was pouring it into his cauldron.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked him. Molly looked up and did a double take.

"You crush it, don't cut it." Harry explained.

"No." Hermione snapped. "The instructions specifically say to cut."

"No, really." Harry said.

Arthur was having a hard time. His ingredient was going all over the table. "Come here, you little son of a bitch." He muttered, and then grabbed it. He began to cut it when he got a cut on his finger. "Damn it." He held his breath and then the ingredient leapt off the table. "No, no, no, no! Come back!" he ran after it. Molly laughed at him. At one point, Seamus put something in his cauldron and it blew up in his face.

```~~~LATER~~~```

When Slughorn came to Harry to check out his potion, he dropped in a leaf that disintegrated quickly.

"Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed. "It is perfect. So perfect I daresay one drop would kill us all."

Harry was looking very pleased with himself.

As everyone was away from their cauldrons, Molly got a good look at them. Hermione's hair was bushier than normal, Ron's looked like fingers were run through it, Seamus's face was black and his hair blown back, Arthur had a cut on his finger, and his hair spiked. Molly's hair, however, was so bushy; she figured that she looked like an exact replica of her older self. Thinner, of course.

"So here we are, then, as promised." Slughorn said. "One vial of Felix Felicis. Congratulations. Use it well." He started clapping and everyone followed suit.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Harry had gone to see Professor Dumbledore. Everyone else was in the Common Room.

"I'm bored." Seamus said. "I wish we could some training for the Order."

"Well, we can't." Hermione groaned.

"We probably can." Molly said.

"No, Molly."

"Why not?"

"Because, Harry's not here."

"So?"

"So we can't!"

"Okay! Sheesh!"

```~~~QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS~~~```

Everyone was talking, except for Ron who looked scared shitless.

"Alright, um..." Harry started. Molly and Arthur stopped talking, but everyone else didn't shut up. "Okay, so this morning, I'm gonna be putting you all through a few drills just to assess your strengths. Quiet! Please!" no one shut up.

"Shut it!" Ginny snapped. Everyone shut up.

"Damn." Molly muttered.

"Thanks." Harry said to Ginny. "Alright. Um, now remember just because you made the team last year does not guarantee you a spot this year. Is that clear? Good."

Everyone started to get ready for the tryouts. Cormac was on one said, Ron on the other. They were trying out for Keeper. Various people cheered for Ron. One cheered for Cormac. As many throws people made both Ron and Cormac blocked them. Ron almost fell off his broom. At one point, Cormac went to the side, and Ron blocked every throw.

```~~~GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM-LATER~~~```

"I have to admit, I thought I was going to miss that last one." Ron said. "I hope Cormac's not taking it too hard. He's got a bit of a thing for you, Hermione. Cormac."

Hermione looked at him, and then turned back to the paper. "He's vile."

"Have you ever heard of this spell? Sectumsempra?" Harry asked.

"No, I haven't." Hermione snapped. "And if you had a shred of self-respect, you'd hand that book in."

"Not bloody likely. He's top of the class."

"Yeah. I was top until he came around." Molly grumbled. Arthur chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"He's even better than you, Hermione." Ron continued. "Slughorn thinks he's a genius." Hermione glared at him. "What?"

"I'd like to know whose that book was. Let's have a look, shall we?" she reached for Harry's book.

"No." Harry closed it and stood. Hermione stood with him.

"Why not?" she asked.

"The binding is fragile."

"The binding is fragile?"

"Yeah."

Ginny snatched the book and opened it. "Who's the Half-Blood Prince?" she asked.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"That's what it says right here: "This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince."" Ginny threw Harry the book back. He caught it and walked off.

```~~~ONE WEEK LATER~~~```

They were at Hogsmeade and were outside.

"For _weeks _you carry around this book, practically sleep with it, and yet you have no desire to find out who the Half-Blood Prince is?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't say I wasn't curious, and I don't sleep with it." Harry snapped.

"Well, it's true." Ron said. "I like a nice chat before I go to bed. Now all you do is read that bloody book."

"I talk to you." Arthur said.

"I meant the three of us. It's just like being with Hermione."

Hermione glared at him, and then said, "Well, I was curious, so I went to—"

"The library." Everyone else said.

"The library. And?" Harry asked.

"And nothing. I couldn't find a reference anywhere to a Half-Blood Prince."

"There we go. That settles it then." Harry said.

"Filius!" they heard. "I was hoping to find you in the Three Broomsticks!" it was Slughorn.

"No, emergency choir practice, I'm afraid, Horace." Professor Flitwick said. He walked off.

"Does anyone fancy a Butterbeer?" Harry asked.

```~~~THE THREE BROOMSTICKS~~~```

They walked into the Three Broomsticks. They heard talking. It was Slughorn.

"...A chum of mine was sledging down Claxby Hill. We had a very long, homemade, Norwegian-style sledge..."

"No, not there. Over here." Harry and his friends walked over to a table. Ron was going to sit somewhere else. "No, sit beside me."

"Okay." Ron said, and then sat down next to Harry.

"Something to drink?" a man asked them.

"Um, five Butterbeers, and some ginger in mine, please." Hermione ordered. They sat down.

"Oh, bloody hell." Ron snapped. He saw Ginny and Dean in the corner, whispering to each other sweetly. "Slick git."

"Honestly, Ronald, they're only holding hands." Hermione said. The couple kissed. "And snogging."

"I'd like to leave."

"What? You can't be serious." Hermione said as five Butterbeers were given to them.

"That happens to be my sister."

"So? What if she looked over here and saw you snogging me? Would you expect her to get up and leave?"

"Hey, my boy." Slughorn said, coming over.

"Hello, sir. Wonderful to see you." Harry said. He shook Slughorn's hand.

"And you, and you."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, the Three Broomsticks and I go way back, further than I care to admit. I can remember when it was One Broomstick." He spilled some of his drink, making Hermione jump. "All hands on deck, Granger. Listen, my boy, in the old days I used to throw together an occasional supper party for the select student or two. Would you be game?"

"I'd consider it an honor, sir."

"You would be welcome too, Granger."

"I'd be delighted, sir."

"Splendid! Look for my owl." He looked at Ron, Molly, and Arthur. "Good to see you, Wallenby, Wallaby, and Pennalby."

"Prewett." Molly muttered after Slughorn left. "How do you get Pennalby and Prewett mixed up? They don't even sound the same."

"Try being called Wallaby." Arthur took a drink of his Butterbeer.

"What are you playing at?" Ron asked Harry.

"Dumbledore's asked me to get to know him." Harry explained.

"Get to know him?"

"I don't know. It must be important. If it wasn't, Dumbledore wouldn't ask."

Ron looked at Hermione. "Got a little bit..." he motioned her to wipe her mouth, which she did.

```~~~LATER~~~```

They had left.

"Harry." Ron whispered.

"What?"

"Did you hear what she was saying back at the pub about me and her snogging?"

"As if."

Hermione put her arms around the two as Molly and Arthur ran to catch up to them. There was a scream.

"I warned her!" Leanne said. "I warned her not to touch it!"

Katie was lying on the ground when her body jerked different ways, and she was finally thrust into the air. Her arms were open, her hair flew, and her mouth was open as if she were screaming. She was thrown back down to the ground and her head started twitching.

"Don't get any closer." Hagrid said, coming up. "Get back, all of you." He walked over to Katie and picked her up. Harry walked over to what Katie was holding and bent down. "Do not touch that, except by the wrappings. Do you understand?"


	4. Teenage Hormones

Chapter Four

They were in McGonagall's office. She looked at Leanne.

"You're sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks?"

"It's like I said." Leanne answered. "She left to go to the loo, and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important that she deliver it."

"Did she say to whom?"

"To Professor Dumbledore."

"Very well. Thank you, Leanne. You may go."

Leanne left. McGonagall looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur. "Why is it when something happens it is always you five?" she sounded annoyed.

"Believe me, professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years." Ron said.

"Oh, Severus." McGonagall suddenly said. Snape walked into the room. He lifted the necklace with his wand. "What do you think?"

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive." Snape answered.

"She was cursed, wasn't she?" Harry asked. "I know Katie. Off the Quidditch pitch, she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that to Professor Dumbledore, she wasn't doing it knowingly."

"Yes, she was cursed." McGonagall answered.

"It was Malfoy." Everyone looked at Harry.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter."

"Indeed." Snape added. "Your evidence?"

"I just know." Harry said.

"You just know. Again, you astonish with your gifts, Potter. Gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One."

"I suggest you go back to your dormitories. All of you." McGonagall said. Everyone left.

```~~~LATER-BOYS DORMS~~~```

Harry, Ron, and Arthur were lying awake in bed.

"What do you suppose Dean sees in her? Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Well, what does she see in him?" Harry answered back. He was looking at his map.

"Dean? He's brilliant."

"You called him a slick git not five hours ago."

Arthur held back his laugh.

"Yeah, well, he was running his hands all over my sister, wasn't he? Something snaps, and you got to hate him, you know? On principle."

"Well, I don't have a sister." Arthur muttered. "All I have is brothers, so I guess I wouldn't know."

"No, you don't." Ron shook his. "Trust me, it's very hard."

"I suppose." Harry said.

"So, what is it he sees in her?"

"I don't know. She's smart, funny. Attractive."

"Attractive?"

Arthur looked at Harry, eyebrows raised.

"You know, she's got nice skin." Harry said.

"Skin?" Ron an Arthur asked. "You're saying Dean's dating my sister because of her skin?" Ron asked.

"Well, no, I mean, I'm just saying it could be a contributing factor." Harry said. Arthur thought he saw him go red.

"Hermione's got nice skin." Ron said. "Wouldn't you say? As skin goes, I mean."

"I've never really thought about it. But, I suppose, yeah. Very nice. I think I'll be going to sleep now."

"Right. Yeah."

"I suppose Ron has a crush on Hermione."

"Do not!" Ron snapped up, and hit his head on the top headboard. Arthur laughed. Ron got up, and pushed him out of his bed.

"Ow!"

```~~~A FEW DAYS LATER~~~```

Ron sat at the table, in his Quidditch uniform like the other players. Molly and Arthur were once again in Beater costumes.

"So how was it, then?" Ron asked.

"How was what?" Hermione asked.

"Your dinner party."

"Pretty boring, actually. Though I think Harry enjoyed dessert."

"Why's that?" Molly asked. Hermione drifted her eyes to Ginny, and Molly just looked down. She texted Harry.

"You like Ginny?"

Harry looked at his phone and then nudged her arm. He rolled his eyes while Molly smirked.

"Slughorn's having a Christmas do, you know." Hermione said. "And we're meant to being someone."

"I'll expect you'll be bringing McLaggen. He's in the Slug Club isn't he?" Ron asked.

"Actually, I was going to ask you."

"Really?"

Lavender Brown walked up. "Good luck today, Ron." She said. "I know you'll be brilliant." She walked off.

"Just like her mother." Molly muttered.

"Great intentions but annoying as hell." Arthur agreed.

"I'm resigning. After today's match, McLaggen can have my spot." Ron said.

"Have it your way." Harry said, and gave him a cup. "Juice?"

"Sure." Ron picked up the cup.

"Hello, everyone." Said a voice. It was Luna. And she was wearing a fake lion's head on her head.

"What the hell?" Molly muttered. Arthur shook his head.

"You look dreadful, Ron." Luna said. "Is that why you put something in his cup? Is it a tonic?"

Everyone looked at Harry, who put a vial in his pocket.

"Liquid luck." Hermione said. "Don't drink it, Ron."

Ron raised the cup up to his lips and drank it.

"You could be expelled for that." Hermione hissed to Harry.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said. A crooked smile spread on Ron's face.

"Come on, Harry. We've got a game to win." He said. The two left.

```~~~QUIDDITCH~~~```

Slytherin had the ball. The Gryffindors were trying to get it from them, but the Slytherins kept it and threw it at the Gryffindor goals. Ron blocked it. Every throw. The crowd began to chant, "Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!"

Bludgers flew over to where Ron was and Molly zoomed after it and hit it towards the Slytherin players, while Arthur and a Slytherin Beater looked like they were playing some kind of game because the Bludger they were hitting kept going back and forth between the two. Molly flew over there and hit it and the Bludger flew off.

```~~~GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM~~~```

"Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!"

Ron was standing on something. Hermione, Harry, Arthur, and Molly were in the crowd.

"You really shouldn't have done it." Hermione said.

"I know." Harry said. "I suppose I could've just used a Confundus Charm."

"That was different. That was tryouts. This was an actual game." Harry held out the vial. It was full. "You didn't put it in." Harry put it back in his shirt pocket. "Ron only thought you did."

Lavender pulled Ron down and kissed him. The crowd went crazy. Hermione left. Arthur, Molly, and Harry looked around, and then left after her. They walked out and heard her sniffling. She was on the stairs surrounded by little birds. They walked over to her.

"Charms spell." Hermione said. "I'm just practicing."

"Well, they're really good." Harry said.

"Great, actually." Arthur told her. A bird landed on his arm. Hermione and Arthur looked at each other and looked away. Molly caught one, but didn't notice the two blushing.

"Cute too." She said.

"How does it feel, Harry?" Hermione asked. "When you see Dean with Ginny? I know. I see the way you look at her. You're my best friend. You all are, actually."

They heard Lavender laughing. She and Ron came down the stairs, Lavender clinging to him. "Oops." She said. "I think this room's taken." She left.

"What's with the birds?" Ron asked. Molly let hers go. Hermione stood.

"_Oppugno_." She said. The birds flew towards Ron as if to attack him. He ran and then they ran into a door, disappearing. Ron left and Hermione sat and began to cry again.

"It feels like this." Harry said.


	5. Strange Couples Strike Again

Chapter Five

```~~~A FEW DAYS LATER~~~```

"Look," Ron said. "I can't help it if she's got her knickers in a twist." They were talking about Hermione. "What Lav and I have, well, let's just say there's no stopping it. It's chemical. Will it last? Who knows? Point is, I'm a free agent."

Molly went past them, hiding her face. "Uh oh." Harry said.

"You think she and Arthur got into a fight?" Ron asked.

"Looks like it. I'll be right back." Harry went after Molly. "Molly. Molly." He called. He saw her in a corner, crying. He sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Arthur..." she muttered.

"What happened?"

"We got into an argument."

"Over what?"

"I don't know. Something about Bill. I can't really remember. And then it escalated and now we're broken up again."

Harry put an arm around her. "It's okay." He said. She looked down. Harry suddenly felt an urge. He lifted her face and kissed her. They pulled away.

"Why do you always kiss me when I'm crying?" Molly asked. Harry laughed.

"I don't know." He smiled, and kissed her again.

```~~~LIBRARY~~~```

Arthur, Harry, and Hermione were in the library.

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he likes. I really couldn't care less." Hermione snapped, and put up some books. "Was I under the impression he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party together? Yes. Now, given the circumstances, I've had to make other arrangements."

"Have you?" Harry asked.

"With who?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Why?" Hermione asked the two of them.

"Well, I just thought, seeing as neither of us can go with who we'd really like to, we should go together, as friends." Harry suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione asked.

"Who are you going with?"

"Um, it's a surprise. Anyway, it's you we've got to worry about. You can't just take anyone. See that girl over there?" Hermione motioned to a bushy haired girl. "That's Romilda Vane. Apparently she's trying to smuggle you a love potion."

"Really?"

"Hey!" Hermione snapped her fingers in his face. "She's only interested in you because she thinks you're the Chosen One."

"But I am the Chosen One." Hermione hit him in the head with some parchment. "Okay, sorry. Um, kidding. I'll ask someone I like. Someone cool."

```~~~CHRISTMAS PARTY~~~```

Harry couldn't make the decision between Luna and Molly. He decided to take both. Even though Slughorn said one person, Harry believed he could get away with two because he was Slughorn's absolute favorite.

"I've never been to this part of the castle." Luna said. "At least not while awake. I sleepwalk, you see."

"That's interesting. I didn't know that." Molly said, taking Harry's hand.

"Yes. That's why I wear shoes to bed."

```~~~LATER~~~```

Harry blinked after he got a picture with Slughorn. Molly walked up to him. Luna was sitting down admiring the decorations.

"Drink?" Neville asked, timidly.

"Neville." Harry said.

"Hey, Neville." Molly smiled.

"I didn't get into the Slug Club." Neville said. "It's okay, though. He's got Belby handing out towels in the loo."

Molly laughed.

"Oh, well, I'm fine, mate. Thanks. Molly?" Harry looked at his girlfriend.

"No thanks." She said. "Nice seeing you, Neville."

"Okay. Nice seeing you too, Molly." Neville left. The two saw a couple of figures.

"What's going on?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. Come on." Harry took her hand, and walked over behind the curtain. There they saw Hermione and Arthur.

"Hermione. Arthur. What are you doing? And what happened to you?" Harry asked. Hermione fixed her hair.

"I've just escaped." She said. "I mean, I've left Cormac under the mistletoe."

"Cormac? That's who you invited?"

"I thought it would annoy Ron the most."

"Then how did...did...did _he _get here?" Molly asked, nudging her head in Arthur's direction. Arthur looked over his shoulder, hoping that girl that was all over him wouldn't see him.

"I invited him too." Hermione said. "I snuck him in."

"Oh." Molly nodded.

"He's got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant. Cormac, I mean."

_You can feel the tension between these two in the air, _Harry thought, thinking about how Molly and Arthur acted towards each other.

A man poked his head through the curtains. "Dragon tartare?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Hermione said.

"Just as well. They give one horribly bad breath."

"On second thoughts," Hermione took the whole plate. "Might keep Cormac at bay." She began to eat them. "Oh, God, here he comes. Arthur, come with me." She took Arthur's hand, slid down, and then the two left.

"I think she just went to powder her nose." Harry said as Cormac appeared.

"Slippery little minx, your friend." Cormac said. "Likes to work her mouth too, doesn't she?" he ate a dragon tartare. Molly's eyes widened. "What is this I'm eating by the way?"

"Dragon balls." Harry answered. Molly began laughing. Snape suddenly appeared and Cormac vomited all over him. Harry and Molly began to leave as they heard Snape say, "You just bought yourself a month's detention, McLaggen. Not so quick, Potter and Prewett."

"Sir, I really think Molly and I should rejoin the party. My date—"

"Can surely survive your absences for another minute or two. Besides, I only wish to convey a message."

"A message?"

"From Professor Dumbledore. Prewett, this does not concern you. You may leave now."

"Yes sir." Molly gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and then left. She looked over to a corner and saw Hermione and Arthur. Hermione laughed and then shook her head. Molly saw toothpaste on the sides of her mouth and Hermione wiped it off. The two leaned into each other's faces and kissed. Molly shook her head and bit back tears as she went back over to Harry.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's okay." Molly shook her head again. Harry looked at her and kissed her. They pulled away and saw Luna still looking at the decorations, and she was very entertained. Harry kissed Molly again.

"...Take your hands off me, you filthy Squib!" they heard. The two broke away, and saw Malfoy being brought in by Filch.

"Professor Slughorn, sir." Filch said. Everyone stopped and looked. "I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to be invited to your party."

"Okay, okay! I was gatecrashing. Happy?" Malfoy snapped. Snape walked up to Malfoy.

"I'll escort him out." He said.

"Certainly, professor." Malfoy said. The two left.

"Alright, everyone, carry on, carry on." Slughorn said. Harry had left the party. Luna walked up to Molly.

"Where's Harry gone?" she asked.

"I don't know." Molly shook her head.


	6. Ron's Attack

Chapter Six

They were on the train.

""Unbreakable Vow."" Ron said. "You're sure that's what Snape said?"

"Positive. Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's just you can't break an Unbreakable Vow."

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough."

Molly was sitting next to Harry. Arthur and Hermione, who were officially a couple, where nowhere to be seen.

"You don't understand." Ron said. "Oh, bloody hell." He muttered. They saw Lavender appear. She blew on the glass and drew a heart. Inside she wrote R+L. She blew on it again.

"I'll miss you." She said and then left.

"Lovely." Harry said.

"All she wants to do is snog me. My lips are getting chapped. Look." He leaned forward. Harry and Molly leaned away.

"We'll take your word for it." Harry said. Hermione appeared, Arthur in tow. She saw the heart, took his hand, and the two walked off. "So what happens to you? What happens if you break an Unbreakable Vow?"

"You die." Ron answered.

```~~~THE BURROW~~~```

Harry, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin were talking in the other room.

Molly held Bill. "Hi, baby. Mummy's missed you. God, you've grown." She held him close. She kissed the side of his head, and Bill gurgled. "I can't believe he's almost a year old." Molly shook her head. Her phone rang, and she walked out of the room.

"_Miss Molly Prewett?" _came a voice.

"Yes, this is she." Molly said.

"_Hi, Theo Smith with Modern Records. We've seen you on YouTube. A lot. I was wondering if you could come to the studio sometime and record a demo album for us._"

```~~~LATER~~~```

There was a sound outside. Fire soon surrounded the Burrow. Harry ran down the stairs, Molly and Arthur after him.

"Harry, no!" Mr. Weasley yelled. Lupin ran after Harry, but Molly and Arthur stayed behind.

"Remus!" Tonks yelled. The two ran after Harry, but were blocked. Ginny ran out next.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"Screw this." Molly muttered and ran forward.

"Molly!" Arthur yelled, and ran after her. The two reached Harry and Ginny who were looking around worriedly.

"Harry!" they heard Mr. Weasley yell.

"Did he come after us?" Molly asked.

"Guess so." Arthur said. They suddenly began fighting.

"Ginny!" Mr. Weasley yelled. He, Tonks, and Lupin came out of nowhere it seemed and all of them were ready. Suddenly there was a whooshing sound and then the Burrow itself was being attacked. "Molly." They ran towards the burning building and just watched it. Mr. Weasley ran over to his wife, and put an arm around her shoulders. Molly picked up Bill and held him. Bill started crying.

"Shh, baby. It'll be okay, Bill." She said, and Bill quieted down as she rubbed his back.

```~~~HOGWARTS~~~```

"It's easy for them to get to you." Hermione said. "You're bloody lucky any of you weren't killed. You have to realize who you are, Harry."

"I know who I am, Hermione, alright?" Harry said.

"Lav, come on," they heard. "Of course I'll wear it."

Lavender gave a tiny squeal. "That's my Won-Won."

"Excuse me, I have to go and vomit." Hermione said, quietly, and left.

```~~~BOYS DORMITORY~~~```

Arthur walked in just as Harry did, and saw Ron with a goofy look on his face.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The moon."

"What the fuck...?" Arthur muttered. Harry shook his head.

"Divine." Harry said. "Had ourselves a little late-night snack, did we?"

Ron turned and stood up. "It was on your bed, the box. I just thought I'd try one."

"Or 20." Harry joked.

"I can't stop thinking about her, guys."

"Oh, dear God. Here we go with Lavender again." Arthur muttered.

"Honestly, you know, I reckoned she was starting to annoy you." Harry said. He was also talking about Lavender.

"She could never annoy me." Ron said, going over to him. Harry was on his bed, and Ron sat next to him. "I think I love her." He nodded.

"Well, brilliant." Harry stood.

"Do you think she knows I exist?" Ron had a goofy smile on his face.

"I bloody well hope so. She's been snogging you for three months." Harry sat on Ron's bed, and Arthur sat next to him.

"You would think she did if she didn't." Arthur said.

"Yeah."

"Snogging?" Ron asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"Who are you talking about?" Harry and Arthur asked.

"Romilda, of course. Romilda Vane."

"Okay, very funny." Harry stood. He began to pick up the trash. Ron stood and threw the box at him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"It's no joke! I'm in love with her!"

"Alright, fine, you're in love with her. Have you ever actually met her?"

"No. Can you introduce me?" Ron went back to the window and sat down.

"_I have a plan_." Harry mouthed, looking at Arthur. He motioned him over, and they walked over to Ron. "Come on, Ron. Arthur and I are gonna introduce you to Romilda Vane."

```~~~LATER~~~```

Harry knocked on the door. A little door on the top opened and revealed Slughorn.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wouldn't bother you if it weren't absolutely essential." Harry said.

"Where's Romilda?" Ron asked.

"What's the matter with Wenby?" Slughorn asked.

"Very powerful love potion." Harry whispered.

"Very well. Better bring him in."

They brought Ron in and Slughorn opened something.

"I'd have thought you could whip up a remedy for this in no time, Harry." He said.

"Well, I thought this called for a more practiced hand, sir." Harry said.

"Hello, darling. Fancy a drink?" Ron asked, putting his arms around Slughorn. Slughorn's eyes widened. Arthur bit back a laugh.

"Perhaps you're right." Slughorn said to Harry. "This is no laughing matter, Wennalby." He looked at Arthur. Arthur just walked over to Harry, who had pulled Ron off of Slughorn.

"I'm sorry, by the way, professor, about earlier today, our misunderstanding." Harry said. He walked back over to Slughorn. Arthur sat on the couch.

"Oh, not at all. All water under the bridge, you know? Correct?" Slughorn told him.

"I expect you're tired of it after all these years. All the questions about Voldemort."

"Don't use that name."

There was a thud. Arthur looked back at Ron, who was holding a pillow. "Ron?" he asked.

"Romilda?"

"No."

They got him out from behind the couch and sat him down on a different one. Slughorn handed him a drink.

"There you are, old boy." He said. "Bottoms up."

Ron took it. "What's this?"

"Tonic for the nerves."

Ron drank it, and then realized where he was. "What happened to me?"

"Love potion." Harry answered.

"A bloody strong one at that." Slughorn took the glass away from Ron.

"I feel really bad." Ron said.

"You need a pick-me-up, my boy. Got Butterbeer, wine, dazzling oak-matured mead. I had other intentions for this, but I think, given the circumstances." He poured four glasses, and handed them to Arthur, Harry, and Ron, and then one for himself. "Here we are, Potter. To life."

There was a thud and a crash and Ron began spazzing out on the floor. White foam came from his mouth as he shook.

"Ron." Harry said. "Ron. Professor, do something."

"I don't understand." Slughorn said as Harry left Ron's side. Arthur followed him.

"What are you getting?" he asked. Ron began to make choking noises. Harry didn't answer and walked back over to Ron. He placed the thing into Ron's mouth. "Come on, Ron, breathe."

Nothing happened.


	7. Break Ups and Making Up

Chapter Seven

Then, Ron coughed. He sat up.

"These girls." He said. "They're gonna kill me." He lay back down.

```~~~HOSPITAL WING~~~```

It was morning. McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and Slughorn walked in.

"Quick thinking on your part, Harry, using a bezoar." Dumbledore said. "You must be very proud of your student, Horace."

"Hm? Oh, yes, very proud." Slughorn said.

"I think we agree Potter's actions were heroic." McGonagall said. "The question is why were they necessary?"

"Why indeed?" Dumbledore agreed. He walked over to Slughorn. "This appears to be a gift, Horace. You don't remember who gave you this bottle?" he sniffed it. "Which, by the way, possesses remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cherry, when not polluted with poison."

There were footsteps, and Molly walked in. She stood next to Ginny. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"He's fine, just a little sick." Ginny responded.

"A little? He looks as white as the sheet." Hermione said. Arthur was standing behind her.

Snape took the bottle after waving for the girls to shut up.

"Actually, I had intended to give it as a gift myself." Slughorn said.

"To whom, I might ask?"

"To you, Headmaster."

"Where is he?" came Lavender's voice.

"Oh, dear God." Molly muttered. Lavender ran in.

"Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?" she made her way to the bed and saw Hermione. "What's she doing here?"

Hermione stood. "I might ask you the same question."

"I happen to be his girlfriend."

"I happen to be his...friend."

"Don't make me laugh. You haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up now that he's suddenly all interesting."

"He's been poisoned, you daft dimbo!" Molly held back a laugh. "And for the record, I've always found him interesting."

There were noises from Ron's bed. "Ah. See?" Lavender said. "He senses my presence. Don't worry, Won-Won. I'm here. I'm here."

Ron mumbled. "Uh... Hermione..." he said quietly. "Hermione. Hermione." Hermione sat on the bed and held his hand. Lavender ran out, sobbing.

"Oh, to be young, and to feel love's keen sting." Dumbledore said. "Well, come away, everybody. Mr. Weasley is well tended."

"Hermione." Arthur said. Hermione looked at him. "I understand."

Hermione smiled, and held out her free hand. "You still want to be friends?"

He took her hand. "Sure." He smiled warmly, and then walked out after the others. Hermione smiled, and then turned back to Ron.

"About time, don't you think?" Ginny asked. She was talking about Ron and Hermione. Harry nodded. Madam Pomfrey set some stuff down.

"Thank you." Harry said. He and Molly looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione said.

"Let's go." Molly smiled, and she and Harry left.

"Arthur's free now." Harry said.

"I know."

"Do you ever want to go back to him?"

"I guess. I'm not as mad now. But I still like you."

"I know. I still sort of like you too."

"But you like Ginny more."

"And you like Arthur more."

Molly kissed him and then pulled away. "This really will be our last kiss." She said.

"Sure?"

"I think so."

They laughed.

```~~~A FEW DAYS LATER~~~```

"Stop it, Ron." Hermione said. "You're making it snow." Harry, Molly, and Arthur wiped the snow off of the table.

"Tell me how I broke up with Lavender again." Ron said.

"Um, well," Hermione started. "She came to visit you in the hospital. And you talked. I don't believe it was a particularly long conversation."

"Don't get me wrong." Ron said. "I'm bloody thrilled to be shot of her. It's just she seems a bit put out." They all looked at Lavender, who stiffened.

"Yes, she does, doesn't she?" Hermione asked. She looked at Ron. "You say you don't remember anything from that night? Anything at all?"

"There is something. But it can't be. I was completely boggled, wasn't I?"

"Right. Boggled." Hermione looked at Harry after a minute. "Harry." She said in a hushed voice. "That's Katie. Katie Bell." Harry got up and talked to her. Then he suddenly left.

```~~~COMMON ROOM~~~```

They heard about what Harry did to Malfoy. Ginny got up and sat next to him.

"You have to get rid of it." She said. "Today."

Harry nodded. He and Ginny left.

```~~~LATER~~~```

They hid the book. Harry had gotten the idea of drinking the liquid luck.

"Well, how do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"Excellent." Harry said. He stood. "Really excellent." Everyone stood with him.

"Remember," Hermione said. "Slughorn usually eats early, takes a walk, and then returns to his office."

"Right. I'm going down to Hagrid's."

"What? No, Harry, you've got to go and speak to Slughorn. We have a plan."

"I know. But I've got a really good feeling about Hagrid's. I feel like it's the place to be tonight. Do you know what I mean?"

"No." Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur said at the same time.

"Well, trust me, I know what I'm doing. Or Felix does." He turned to leave and started to walk out when he saw someone. "Hi!"

Molly held in a laugh. Everyone looked at her. "Sorry."

```~~~A FEW DAYS LATER~~~```

Harry had been very secretive lately.

"I wonder what's going on." Molly said.

"I don't know." Arthur shook his head.

"Secret girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

"Hell no." Ginny piped up. "Better bloody not have one."

Ron looked at his sister and cocked an eyebrow. "Ginny?" he asked. "Do you like Harry?"

"What makes you think that?"

Molly shook her head, and left. Arthur followed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Molly nodded. Arthur placed his hands on his ex's shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her. Molly pulled away. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I was offered a record contract."

"Really?" Arthur smiled. "What did you say?"

"I told them thank you, and then I said no."

"You said no? But, Molly, singing is your dream."

"My dream is to be with the man I love and have a family with him. I finally realized, my dream is not to be onstage. But to just have a family."

"With who?"

Molly tapped him lightly upside the head. "With you, silly."

Arthur kissed her ferociously. Molly pulled away, and hugged him.


	8. Dumbledore's Death

Chapter Eight

Harry was still gone. Arthur and Molly were back together. Molly, though, had a bad feeling. She ran towards the Headmaster's office and found Harry below.

"Good evening, Draco." She heard Dumbledore said.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Molly hissed. Harry clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What brings you here on this fine spring evening?" Dumbledore asked.

"Who else is here? I heard you talking." Malfoy demanded.

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinary useful. Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco? Draco, you are no assassin."

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you."

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return she'd bear a cursed necklace to me? And replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison?" Molly's eyes widened. "Forgive me, Draco. I cannot help feeling these actions are so weak that your heart can't really have been in them."

"He trusts me. I was chosen."

"Then I shall make it easy for you."

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"Very good. Very good. You're not alone." A door opened and closed. "There are others. How?"

"The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it."

"Let me guess. It has a sister. A twin."

"In Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage."

"Ingenious. Draco years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you."

"I don't want your help! Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he's gonna kill me."

There were footsteps. "Well," said a feminine voice. "Look what we have here. Well done, Draco."

"Good evening, Bellatrix." Dumbledore said. "I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

"Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're all on a bit of a tight schedule." Bellatrix said. "Do it."

"He doesn't have the stomach. Just like his father." Said a male voice. "Let me finish him in my own way."

"No! The Dark Lord was clear, the boy is to do it. This is your moment. Do it."

Molly hadn't noticed Harry was holding up his wand. His hand lowered away from her mouth and they saw Snape pointing his own wand. Snape held up a finger. Bellatrix spoke again. "Go on, Draco." She said. "Now!"

"No." Snape said, going up there.

"Severus." Dumbledore said. "Please."

"_Avada Kedavra_." Snape said simply, and a green light shot from his wand. It hit Dumbledore and he fell. Bellatrix yelled happily. Harry put a hand over Molly's mouth before she could scream. She started crying. They ran out and followed the pack of Death Eaters.

"Hagrid! Hello?" Bellatrix said.

"Snape! He trusted you!" Harry screamed. Bellatrix started squealing when she set Hagrid's hut on fire.

"Go on." Snape told Malfoy, who walked off.

"_Incarcerous_." Harry shot a spell at Snape, who blocked it. Molly stood back in shock and crying. "Fight back! You coward, fight back!" Harry shouted. Bellatrix hit him with a spell.

"No!" Snape snapped. "He belongs to the Dark Lord."

"Who says?" Molly screamed. "Who gives a shit about Voldemort! You just fucking killed Dumbledore!" She screamed when Bellatrix hit her with a spell.

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix squealed. Molly fell to the ground and began rolling around and screaming in pain.

"Stop!" Snape yelled. Bellatrix hanged on for a bit longer and then stopped. "Go." Bellatrix followed the others. Snape began to slowly follow when Harry got up.

A/N: Yeah, these are gonna be a little short. Sorry, but I want to make it to at least double digits.


	9. The Half Blood Prince

Chapter Nine

"_Sectumsempra_!" Harry shouted. Snape blocked it, and his own spell threw Harry onto his back. He walked over to the teenagers.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter?" Snape asked. Harry and Molly looked at him. "Yes. I am the Half-Blood Prince." Then Snape left. The two teens looked up and saw the Dark Mark.

"Let's go." Harry said. They went to the courtyard and there was a large group around Dumbledore's body. Harry knelt down next to him and picked up a locket and placed his hand on Dumbledore's chest. Ginny walked over to Harry and hugged him. McGonagall held up her wand, and everyone followed suit. The Dark Mark went away. The only sound that could be heard was Harry's sobbing.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

The Great Hall was trashed. Dumbledore's office, empty. Harry and Molly walked up, and Molly had Arthur in tow. The chair sat behind Dumbledore's desk, and his wand rested on the desk. Those two things, Dumbledore would never use them again.

"Potter, Prewett, Weasley," came a voice. The three looked and saw McGonagall. "In light of what has happened, if you should have the need to talk to someone," Harry began to leave. "You should know, Professor Dumbledore, you meant a great deal to him." She was mainly talking to Harry at that point. He looked up and saw the portrait of the former headmaster dozing inside of it.

A/N: Told you they'd be short.


	10. The End of Sixth Year

Chapter Ten

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, and Molly were in the astronomy tower.

"Do you think he would've done it?" Hermione asked. "Draco?"

"No." Harry answered. "No, he was lowering his wand. In the end, it was Snape. It was always Snape. And I did nothing. Molly did nothing."

"You had your hand clamped over my mouth, dickface." Molly muttered. Harry rolled his eyes and then handed Hermione the locket.

"It's fake." He said. "Open it."

Hermione opened the locket, and there was a piece of paper in it. She took it out and read it. ""To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death that in the hope when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B." R.A.B."

"Don't know." Harry said. "But whoever they are, they have the real Horcrux. Which means it was all a waste. All of it." They looked back at Ron, who gave them a small smile.

"Ron's okay with it, you know." Hermione said. "You and Ginny. But if I were you, when he's around, I'd keep the snogging to a minimum."

"I'm not coming back." Harry told them. "I've got to finish whatever Dumbledore started. And I don't know where that'll lead me, but I'll let you, Molly, Arthur, and Ron know where I am when I can."

"I've always admired your courage, Harry. But sometimes, you can be really thick. You don't really think you're going to be able to find all those Horcruxes by yourself, do you?"

"If you do, you're stupid." Molly said.

"Or just really stubborn." Arthur added. Hermione smiled and then looked at Harry.

"You need us, Harry."

"I've never realized how beautiful this place was." Harry said. There was a bird cry. They all walked to the other side of the room, and watched Fawkes fly off. They were going with Harry next year. He needed their help. They knew, all five of them, that it wasn't going to be easy. Not one bit. But, through thick and thin, they were Harry's friends, and Harry was theirs. They were going to stick with him, no matter what.


End file.
